


Sleepovers In My Bed.

by brooklynbis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Maia Roberts, Clary Fray-centric, Crying, Downworlders, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Malec, Nightmares, Protective Alec Lightwood, claia, clary fray deserves a hug, maia roberts deserves a hug, protective Maia Roberts, raj being an ass, somebody pointed out how little claia fanfiction there was and so this was born, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: She lifted her blade, ready to stab, and before she knew it, there was maia, now in human form, with a stab wound. When clary looked at her blade, it was soaked in blood. Maia's blood. And the only thing she could hear was her screams.___________in which clary's mind plays tricks on her, maia is a supportive girlfriend and alec is a protective dad.





	Sleepovers In My Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings : mentions of death, some violence at the beginning, but mainly just fluff tbh. 
> 
> song from sleepover by Hayley kiyoko. 
> 
> feedback is always greatly appreciated! first time writing (or even properly thinking about) claia and i wrote this in a pretty short amount of time, so might be bad but?? oh well?
> 
> wrote for @/enkelimagnus on tumblr so it wasn't just her writing in the tag haha (might end up writing more? who knows) 
> 
> feel free to leave prompts and ships in the comments for me to write, i have a lot of spare time haha :)

The blade in her hand never got a chance to stop moving. It was constantly slashing and stabbing and cutting to destroy the demons attacking her and her friends. Alec was shooting demons far away, Jace was stabbing demons attacking him from the other side as they fought back to back. Izzy was slicing demons in half with her whip, and Simon and Raphael were using their speed, strength and fangs to take demons down. Luke and Maia were in wolf form, ripping demons to shreds as the demons appeared to be never ending.

It was going fairly alright. Of course, everyone had a few minor cuts and scratches, but nobody had been seriously wounded, and the demons were almost all gone. She smiled, knowing they'd done a good job, despite the nest that turned out to be a lot worse than the four shadowhunters first thought. Thankfully, their friends had been available and close by to help, and with the eight of them, it became almost like a fun training exercise that Izzy had shown her before.

She had become weak - she'd lost her focus, despite the fact that all the demons weren't yet gone. She heard a shout of her name, and turned to see a demon flying straight for her. She lifted her blade, ready to stab, and before she knew it, there was Maia, now in human form, with a stab wound. When Clary looked at her blade, it was soaked in blood. Maia's blood. And the only thing she could hear was her screams.

Echoing, echoing as she fell, down and down into the depths of darkness before landing on her feet. She was in the corridor, holding the mortal cup and the card it had come out of. She had commanded the demons to disappear, and all she wanted to do was find Jace, Izzy and Alec and get back to the institute. In theory, this thing was supposed to control all demons, but she didn't trust that. She'd learnt to not trust anyone.

"Clary!" she heard, as she whipped around to see... Maia? She didn't even know Maia then, too obsessed with her romance with Jace. One that was out of complete denial, but still.

"Thank god you're safe. I thought the demons had gotten to you," she said, stroking her thumb across Clary's cheek gently. "now, give me the cup so we can get out of here."

"What? Why you?" Clary asked, frowning in confusion.

"The cup is safest with me Clary, until you get more shadowhunting experience. You trust me, right?" she asked with a glint in her eye as it dawned on Clary. Jace had told her plenty about shapeshifting demons, but she hadn't been able to tell which were people and which were demons yet. She knew she had to pay attention to the details, and when she thought about it, Maia had a glint in her eye that Clary was sure meant she was just a shapeshifting demon.

"Oh, yeah, you know what? You're totally right," she said with a breathy smile as she pretended to reach into her bag and get the cup when really she reached for her blade. Before the demon knew what was happening, the blade was in 'Maia's' stomach, and she was gasping.

"Clary, what have you done?" Maia gasped as Clary pushed the blade in further to make the demon disintegrate, but it only served to make Maia whine in pain. She gasped, realising that Maia wasn't a demon, she only wanted to help and now she'd stabbed her-

Screaming, echoing, falling, darkness.

She was at Lake Lyn. Jace was dead, she was only just coming into consciousness. She could see Valentine stood in the water, and the angel floating above him, with powerful beats of his wings. There was ringing in her eyes, she couldn't hear what he was saying until it slowly quietened.

"What wish do you have shadowhunter?"

"To eradicate this world of all demon blooded creatures, both demons and downworlders alike," Valentine said with a sick grin on his face as she screamed and found it in her to get up. She ran towards him and pulled him out of the water, making the lake go dark again as she screamed, and screamed, and managed to slit his throat, stab him, once, twice, three, four times before kicking him to the ground.

"Clary!" she heard, and she turned around to see Alec running towards her, tears damp on his cheeks.

"What happened?" she asked, breathless as she brushed some hair from her face.

"Uh, we came to help you and Jace, and the rune disappeared," he stifled a sob as he looked at his parabatai's body laying on the ground, motionless. "But Magnus and Maia came with us-" he said, cutting off his speech to look away, coughing to disguise his sob as Isabelle appeared from the forest with a sad look on her face.

"W-What? But the wish, it was never granted..." she veered off as Isabelle shook her head and Clary raised a hand to her mouth, as she felt the tears come and she hugged Alec tightly as they cried into each other's shoulders. Magnus, Luke, Raphael, Simon-

Maia.

All of them dead. At her hand. Again.

Her one mission and she'd failed again.

All she could hear was Alec's sobs as she realised she had taken the love of his life away from him far too soon. It was always presumed that Alec would outlive Magnus, it was never presumed that immortality meant he would die anyway.

Screaming. Screaming and she couldn't stop. Screaming and she didn't want to stop, because she had ended lives, destroyed others-

 

 

She awoke with a gasp, as she looked around her room frantically, looking for someone, anyone to calm her, reassure her that she hadn't killed anyone. There was nobody as she felt her cheeks and felt them damp, saw the damp patch on her pillow from where she had cried in her sleep.

Her throat was sore from crying and shouting in her sleep, yet she had woken nobody. That was good.

But it was bad. She needed reassurance, comfort, anything to ground her and ensure she knew that it was most definitely a dream.

She needed Maia.

She had a debate in her head if it would be selfish for her to call Maia at this time of night. But she argued that she didn't need to see her, just hear her voice, that was all. She didn't want to appear weak to Maia - she was meant to be the strong shadowhunter embracing her destiny. Although Alec had 100% gone back on the words he had said to her when she first arrived at the institute, it wouldn't stop ringing in her head that shadowhunters were taught to control their emotions, to never appear weak. And yes, Alec had contradicted that himself now, but there must've been some element of truth to it.

Before she knew it, she was kicking back the covers and grabbing her phone, clicking on her most used contact and holding the phone to her ear, hearing the ringing tone clearly in the quiet of the institute.

"Clary? What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" she chuckled on the third ring, not sounding at all sleepy.

"Oh, uh..." she trailed off, trying to think of another reason she was awake. "Just got back from night patrol."

"Oh right, and whilst I always love to hear your sweet voice, is there any particular reason you called me?" and Clary could picture the small smile on Maia's face.

"Uh, just wanted to hear your voice," she said softly as Maia sighed through the phone.

"Clary, sweetheart, what's really wrong? I know you weren't on patrol tonight," she said gently as Clary sighed in return. She didn't speak straight away, but Maia waited, never expecting anything from the compassionate shadowhunter.

"I had a nightmare. And I know it's stupid and I shouldn't be so scared by it, but I just-" she cut herself off, trying to organise her thoughts. "I just wanted to hear your voice I guess," she repeated herself.

"Alright, I'm coming over. Give me ten minutes?" Maia asked as Clary begun to stutter her protests, Maia cut her off with a chuckle.

"It's alright babes, I was awake anyway. See you in a minute, alright?" she asked as Clary sighed and just accepted it with a goodbye. As soon as she hung up the phone, she smiled a bit. Despite the situation, she never thought she would have a girlfriend who cared so much, who was so willing to do anything to make sure she was feeling alright. She never thought any of this would happen, so despite the situation, she couldn't help the smile that worked it's way onto her face now that she knew that Maia was alive at least.

It was a slow ten minutes, with Clary getting lost in her thoughts and working herself back up into a panicked state again, so by the time Maia knocked softly on her door and poked her head around, she could feel tears on her cheeks again.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here," Maia said, wasting no time in stepping into the room quickly when she saw her girlfriend's tears. She hurriedly sat on the bed opposite her, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head gently as she muttered reassurances to Clary, trying to soothe her.

As soon as she had seen Maia, she had instantly been put at ease - obviously not all her negative feelings were gone, but since many of them stemmed from the idea of hurting Maia, it was a massive reassurance just to see her. Slowly, she crawled her way into Maia's lap, resting her head on Maia's shoulder as Maia rocked back and forth slightly.

"Sorry, I hate being vulnerable," Clary chuckled after a while, not moving to look at Maia.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise. There's nothing wrong with being vulnerable, I'm glad you trust me," Maia said with a smile, lifting Clary's chin so she was looking into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about, I love you," she said with a reassuring smile that, quite frankly, could make Clary melt.

"I love you too," she murmured before Maia was leaning in for a kiss. She smiled into it and as her lips touched Maia's, she knew that there was nobody she would rather be with, now or any time.

"You're my favourite human, y'know," she muttered, making Maia chuckle.

"Well, wolf, but you know what I mean," Clary said, making Maia laugh again with fondness. Never did she imagine herself loving a shadowhunter, a shadowhunter, but she does, and she'd never regret it. She wouldn't change her life for the world.

"Yeah I do. You're by far my favourite shadowhunter, my love," Maia replied affectionately as Clary blushed and broke their eye contact, fiddling with the necklace around Maia's neck.

"You should probably try and sleep again though," Maia said, resting her head on top of Clary's soft curls.

"I don't want the nightmares to return," Clary admitted quietly as Maia sighed, squeezing her hold on the shadowhunter a bit.

"What about if I stayed with you? I can wake you if they do come back," Maia suggested as Clary thought for a moment and nodded with a smile. Reluctantly, she climbed off Maia's lap to grab some of her pajamas for Maia. She chucked her a pair of shorts and a tank top as Maia took off her boots and hung her jacket on the back of Clary's door.

She didn't go into a separate room to change - they were definitely past the point of being bashful about their bodies in front of each other.

Once Maia had changed, they both climbed back into Clary's bed, Clary being quick to make herself comfortable in Maia's arms as she arranged the covers around themselves.

"Go back to sleep baby, I'll be here," Maia whispered as Clary flicked off her bedside lamp and slowly drifted to sleep in her love's arms.

______________

Alec's attention was drawn the next day by a knock at his office door. When he looked up at the door from his ipad, he noticed Raj was stood at his door. He didn't get a chance to eye roll as Raj walked into the room as soon as Alec had looked at him, no invitation at all.

"Yes, Raj?" he sighed.

"I was doing routine check ups on the rooms-"

"Let me just stop you there. Why were you in people's rooms? That isn't routine, and it's invading people's privacy," Alec interrupted, already not liking what bullshit point Raj was about to make.

"Clary Fairchild is stowing some filthy downworlder in her room who hadn't been granted access to the Institute. She might be a threat, and with Valentine being Clary's father, it wouldn't surprise me if she was helping her achieve those goals." Raj said as Alec sighed. He clearly sometimes forgot who he was talking to.

"Raj, stop. First of all, all of that is speculation. Secondly, you wouldn't know that if you weren't invading other shadowhunter's privacy without permission, which you didn't have and is strictly against the rules otherwise. Thirdly, downworlders aren't filthy, they are just as equal as us, and I don't want to hear any arguments against that. Finally, I knew Maia was here. I granted her access to the Institute last night, because Maia is a lovely person who would not harm this Institute. Now unless you have a genuine, valid complaint, I have some work to be doing," Alec said.

"But they aren't our equals! They have demon blood-"

"That's enough Raj," he said sharply. "Unless you really want to disobey a superior, I suggest you walk out of this office right now and go about your usual duties," Alec said with a sarcastic smile.

Once Raj was out of the office, he sighed, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head as he sat back down at his desk. He smiled at the thought of Maia and Clary. Of course he didn't know Maia was here, neither of them had made an appearance all morning. It didn't bother him. Why should it? They were exactly the same as him and Magnus.

Just two people falling in love. What was so wrong with that?

Nothing. And he'd be damned if he let anyone try and bring their love down.

(Not on his watch.)


End file.
